When a document is sent for printing to multiple users residing in different locations, the document may be stored in a folder and then shared with multiple users. Each user can use a computing device to access the shared folder and print the document by issuing a print command.
In one example, the document can be sent to the users via an e-mail message. The users may then print the document by forwarding the document to a printer which can access the document through internet or a storage medium.
The drawings described herein are for illustration purposes only and are not intended to limit the scope of the present disclosure in any way.